Freddie's Blog
by ycc1988
Summary: See one entry of Freddie Benson's private blog. Not the one you see on iCarly.


**Pigs are Flying**  
**Posted: 2009/01/03 21:37:26 GMT-8**

I kissed Sam. I'm not kidding.

It all started when Sam put a dead fish in my locker. Now, I personally do not enjoy having smelly objects in my locker, so to get her back, I handcuffed her to Gibby. Worst. Idea. Ever. So I ran back to Carly's place and chained the door. However, I forgot about using the deadbolt and Sam simply tore the chain right off the door frame (I knew she was strong, but wow). And yet, somehow I survived all that. But before long, I'd be wishing I were dead.

The next day, Sam and Carly went to see "The First Kiss", even though I told them it would be lame. And it was. Somehow when discussing the movie, the conversation turned to our first kisses, which made me a little nervous. I did not want Sam to know I had never kissed a girl (Valerie doesn't really count.) I thought I could tell Carly though. I don't know why she thought it was cute. I couldn't have been more embarrassed about it.

Somehow Sam heard. So on the next iCarly, she thought it would be fun to get revenge on me by telling my secret to the whole world. Let's just say that luckily, a fan of the show donated us a new Canon XH-A1 3CCD 20X Optical Zoom High Definition Professional Camcorder. Those things are expensive. And of course, by the time I could move again, Sam and Carly were gone. And so was my reputation.

It took Carly an hour to drag me to school. I swore I'd never go back to school again. I was already checking out some online schools on Zaplook so I could finish my education, start up my own company in my room, and live the rest of my miserable life as a hermit. Yet somehow I was there, and without my disguise on. My classmates laughed. A teacher paraded me in front of the three people in the whole school who didn't know. Even the sixth-graders were giggling and taking pictures of Freddork the freak. I couldn't have left faster.

I missed a whole week of iCarly rehearsals, and even the show itself. It wasn't even that I was mad at Sam for what she did, altough I was. I simply couldn't show my face again. I just sat in my room listening to music. Sometimes I went out on the fire escape. I threatened my mom I would jump if she ever came out there looking for me, and at times I thought maybe I'd do it anyway.

Fortunately, I resisted jumping long enough to watch Sam and Carly try to do the webshow without me. Oh. My. God. Sure, the webcast was cut short, but it was the most amazing thing ever. Sam, my nemesis, my archrival, the girl I loved to hate, apoligized live on the internet. Not only that, she told half a million viewers that she had never been kissed either. At first, I was shocked. Why would Sam defend me, and tell her secret too? Didn't she hate me?

_"Wow, Freddie. I like seeing you get all fiesty."_

_"Did I mention your butt yet? It's oddly shaped." What? She was checking out my butt?_

_Out of all the things she could have made me do for the MPEG bet, she made me get a tattoo of her. And she could have made me get a real one._

_That hug when we won the iWeb awards. Frankly, it was kind of long._

_"You know, when a girl constantly rips on a guy, it usually means she has a crush on him."_

And then I knew.

But I could pretend I didn't know. I don't know why Sam kept up her charades all these years, but I know better than to force her to admit anything before she was ready. Besides, I still wanted Carly. Or did I? It's the weirdest feeling. I have loved Carly for 5 years and 9 months, ever since I met her. I swore to myself I'd get her to love me however long it took. And yet here I am questioning myself.

I was lost in thought when suddenly Sam came out to find me on the fire escape. It was the first time we really talked. I told her she was brave for what she just did on iCarly. She apologized not just for telling my kiss secret but also for every bad thing she ever did to me. She sounded so sincere, I forgave her in a heartbeat. Heck, I might even forgive her future pranks too. (As if she'd stop.) She said how dumb it was how people freak out over their first kiss, and admitted she was one of them. I thought she lied on the show. We talked about how we both just wanted to get our first kisses so we could get it over with.

And then a funny thought entered my mind. What if we kissed? But I knew it was dumb. After all, we were supposed to hate each other. And when she picked up what I was thinking, I thought for sure she was going to break my arm, or worse, push me off the fire escape. But she didn't. And somehow, I gathered the courage to ask, "Should we?"

We did. And to my surprise, it felt good. And I knew Sam liked it too, after all she kissed me for what felt like a minute. (OK, so it was more like 6 seconds.) But I knew we couldn't tell each other that. So, to break the awkwardness, I told her I hated her like I did so many times before. But for once I didn't mean it, and she knew it. And she said it right back.

Tonight probably won't change anything between us. But that's OK. And the next time she teases me or pulls a prank on me, I might even laugh it off.

_**Edit 2009/01/04 09:23:17:**_  
Wait. Last login time: 04:32:17? OMG. Sam read this???


End file.
